Missale Romanum
by Glorious Clio
Summary: A random Sunday in Nottingham... set before the season two finale, no spoilers for anything. Promise. Robin drabble, slight RobinMarian.


Title: Missale Romanum

Rating: K+

AN/Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. I don't know where the inspiration came from. But I do think Robin is faithful, or at least spiritual. He did go crusading, after all. The Latin is from a Catholic website, some churches still have Latin masses. You can find the translations to most of these, and most places, Robin translates for you. Don't be offended, Robin is not trying to convert you; nor am I, come to that. Please read and review!

o0O0o

_In nomine Patirs, et Filii, et Spiritus Santi. Amen._

Mass had begun, and Robin Hood, formerly of Locksley, snuck in and silently settled himself on his knees in the back of the church with the rest of the poor. He attended Mass as often as he could. His father never allowed either of them to miss it, unless they were violently ill.

As a boy, Robin had often been bored in church, until he began understanding the Latin that was being spoken.

_Judica me, Deus, et discerne causam meam de gente non sancta: ab homine iniquo et doloso erue me. Quia tu es, Deus, fortitude mea: quare me repulisti, et tristis incedo dum affligit me inimicus?_

Like those last few lines, "Do me justice, Oh Lord, and fight my fight against an unholy people, rescue me from the wicked and deceitful man. For thou, Oh Lord, art my strength, why has Thou forsaken me? And why do I go about in sadness, while the enemy harasses me?" They were spoken with such vigor in the Holy Lands, but here, the Vicar passed over them, almost in one breath- memorized after years of repeating it.

But it had taken on a new meaning for Robin, even after coming home. Especially after coming home. Fighting the enemy here was a subtle, dangerous, and nearly thankless job.

_Kyrie eleison_

Lord, have mercy on us.

Everything came at a price, however, and Robin was already sure he was condemned to Hell. So many nameless, faceless men, men with wives and families, had been killed with his own hands- his sword or bow.

Though his killing in the Holy Lands was excused by the Pope, Robin did not feel he was doing the work of God. He was equally sure that the Bishop of Rome would never sanctify the killing he had done within this very shire.

But somehow, Robin felt that the battle he was fighting at home was more justifiable.

_Dominus vobiscum._

The Lord be with you.

Robin and the rest of the congregation mumbled "_Et cum spiritu tuo._"

Certainly meeting Djaq was a form of redemption. Their growing friendship was healing him and helping him to further understand his old enemy. Learning to trust her had been difficult for him and Much; he knew it was even more difficult for her- being a Saracen woman surrounded by English men.

_Offerimus tibi, Domine, calicem salutaris, tuam deprecantes clementiam: ut in conspectu divinae majestatis tuae, pro nostra et totius mundi salute cum odore suavitatis ascendat._

The flock responded obediently, "_Amen._"

Mass was nearly over, the Vicar was consecrating the host. Robin's eyes were drawn to the front of the church. The sheriff was asleep, his head rolling back. Guy of Gisbourne sat behind Marian. Robin felt jealousy flood through his veins, disrupting his litany of prayers and thoughts.

_Qui pridie quam pateretur, accepit panem in sanctas ac venerabiles manus suas, et elevatis oculis in coelum ad te Deum Patrem suum omnipotentem, tibi gratias agens, bene__dixit, fregit, deditque discipulis suis, dicens: Accipite, et manducate ex hoc omnes…._

After he received his communion, as he was hobbling in his disguise back to his pew, his eyes caught Marian's. She always prayed with her head up. Fortunately, Guy and the sheriff both prayed with their heads down (though he suspected the latter had fallen asleep again). He winked at her and made his way to the back of the church.

_Ite, Missa est_

Go, the Mass has ended.

"_Deo gratias,_" Robin replied. Mass was over, his day of rest had begun.


End file.
